fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Petal Pretty Cure!
|image = PicsArt_11-01-07.40.56.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = 妖精の花弁プリキュア！ |romaji = Yoseī no hanabira Purikyua! |director = Luminique Hale |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = December 2021 |episodes = TBA |op = Fairy! Bling! Bling! |ed = The Bridge of Nature Flower Dance Medley |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy |theme = Fairies, Flowers, Fashion, Colors, Spring, Nature |pre = Spectrum Sparkle! Happy Sugar |suc = Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love}} '|妖精の花弁プリキュア！}} is a seventh fan series created by Luminique Hale, and the last season of Ether Party Pretty Cure era, replaced by Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Spectrum Sparkle! and Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! in its same time slot. The season's themes are fairies, flowers, fashion, colors, spring, and nature. Production Plot / Episodes}} ''Alexa Burns and Caroline Wood, two best friends from La Vivel de Luelle since their childhood, with sharing their likes and dislikes, but they have different personalities. Alexa is a openly semi-lesbian, a basketball player while Caroline is a music lover, playing a violin. They are still strong for their closeness each other but they can cause some quarrels about their friendship.'' After the first day of class, the sky gets dark, turns into rainy with lightning that attacks from trees and land. The flowers are rotten. The trees are falling. This is not only reason to what happens in the plants, it's the world of '''Rots'. The Rots want the Earth to be manipulated with negative environment and to destroy the sustainability on the whole universe.'' With the thanks of '''Verana' and Otono, the two are must to become pretty Cure, the green Cure Tropical and yellow Cure Natural. Later, they are joined with the replacement for the leader, is Rosetta Bloomfield, the pink Cure Floral with Primavera and Eve Iceman, the blue Cure Thermal with Inverno. The Cures must to save Natura from Rots.'' Characters Pretty Cures : / '|キュアトロピカル}} Alexa, an openly-semi lesbian tomboy, who was a member of the basketball team. She is upbeat and energetic who is needs smile on her face. She never gives up. She loves spicy foods and video games. However, she has a goof and clumsy, and she has no excellent skills in her life. She was terrible at studying. She can be turned down. She was a former leader in the team, but it was replaced by Floral. As Cure Tropical, she represents the flower of summer and fire. Her theme color is green. : / '|キュアナチュラル}} A sweet and gentle music lover, who plays violin. She is crybaby and childish but moody and a distant girl, who is looks like a nerd. She loves music in all genres and excellent at all instruments. She was always in a clumsy and nervous because she hates distraction in music or when in a quiet place. She loves to cook and sewing, and she spends with her family. As Cure Natural, she represents the flower of autumn and earth. Her theme color is yellow. : / '|キュアサーマル}} Eve. A Student Council President in Academia de La Vivel de Luelle. She is a book lover, a writer and an art lover, who is excellent at her skills. She is being the smartest in Alexa's class. Strict, quiet, perfect. She has a good looks and can resolve any problems. She is also good at English, as well as Math and Science and she is always perfect and participates of all activities. As Cure Thermal, she represents the flower of winter and water/ice. Her theme color is blue. : / '|キュアフローラル}} Rosetta is a famous model, idol and actress. She loves singing and dancing, as she was the most popular girl in Alexa's class. She loves Social Media and has a strong sense in her fashion, beauty and photography. She was deemed as most powerful, but sociable, cheerful and compassionate personality, in which she can help and smile people even if. Later, it was revealed that she would become a leader of the team, replacing Tropical. As Cure Floral, she represents the flower of spring and air. Her theme color is pink. : / '|キュアユニバーサル}} Karryl appears an a mysterious girl who appears as an cold and distant. She appears first as Cure Universal. Good but stubborn. She is seems something with her hearing and vision. She also likes indoor games like cards and scrabbles. She was confused if she join, but later she was joined the team when she is warmed up. As Cure Universal, she represents the flower of sun and universe. Her theme color is purple. : / '|キュアアストラル}} Pauline is a transferee, who is excellent in Math and Science. She was a typically quirky, but she can be jealous and selfish sometimes. Pauline is also carefree and lively girl, and loves to take care of people, animals, and plants. She is also loves to saw stars and being the imaginative. As Cure Astral, she represents the flower of moon and galaxy. Her theme color is red. Natura : Cure Tropical's partner. She always ends her sentences with ~rana!. : Cure Natural's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~tono!. : Cure Thermal's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~yuko!. : Cure Floral's partner. She always ends her sentences with ~vera!. : Cure Universal's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~horo!. : Cure Astral's partner. She always ends her sentences with ~suta!. Rots La Vivel de Luelle : The Cures's friends. Bloomy is a daydreamer, and she also loves to take care of whole environment. She likes Earth and Life Science. She can secretly reveals that Alexa is pretty Cure. Items Terminology * - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of Natura. Locations Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / Fairy Petals}} - Glitter Force version Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Adventure Series